1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an ambient water condensing apparatus, and more particularly to an ambient water condensing apparatus that extracts water vapor from ambient air utilizing a thermoelectric device, a superhydrophobic radiating condensing surface and a heat sink for providing point of source irrigation or drinking water using conventional and/or sustainable energy supplies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water is a fundamental human need. Each person on Earth requires at least 20 to 50 liters of clean, safe water a day for drinking, cooking, and simply keeping themselves clean. Water is also essential for agriculture and food production for humans and animals.
Despite the great need for water, less than three percent of Earth's water exists as freshwater that is accessible for human use with more than two-thirds of the planet's freshwater being frozen in glaciers and ice caps. Almost the rest of the freshwater is groundwater, which provides a critical water reservoir for agricultural, industrial, and environmental uses as well as for about 25 to 40 percent of the drinking water supply. Generally, transporting water from groundwater sources to where the water is needed involves the installation of pipelines, pumps and water distribution means, all of which require energy and incur costs.
It would be desirable to collect water more proximate to where water is needed so as to reduce energy consumption and costs associated with transporting water and it would also be desirable to increase the water supply in areas where freshwater is scarce.
Water vapor extraction has been an important technology that has been refined and developed in recent years. In a typical water condensing apparatus, ambient air is passed over a cold surface to facilitate condensation of water vapor from the ambient air. The apparatus may also include a water collection tank for receiving the condensed water vapor. In addition, in order to enhance the flow of ambient air within the apparatus, a fan or blower may be incorporated into the apparatus.
More recently, water condensing apparatuses have included the addition and refinement of water and air purification means. For example, in order to ensure that the air quality is at an acceptable level, air filters have been used to remove any air contaminants prior to condensation of water vapor from the ambient air. Water condensing apparatuses may also include various timers and sensors that are responsive to purification filters. The filters, timers and other sensors may enhance the effectiveness of the water condensing apparatus, and may also ensure that the apparatus operates reliably without significant human interaction and oversight.
The various improvements to water condensing apparatus have made a substantial impact in the viability and utility of such apparatuses; however, there remains a continuing need to enhance the efficiency of the water vapor extraction process. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for an economic and effective water condensing apparatus that efficiently utilizes an external energy source. Moreover, there is a need in the art for an improved water condensing apparatus that provides for maximum condensation and extraction of water vapor from the ambient air, which can be subsequently purified for various uses. Lastly, there is a need in the art for an improved water condensing apparatus that provides point of source irrigation or drinking water using conventional and/or sustainable energy supplies.
Other advantages and features will be apparent from the following description, and from the claims.